Wellington, Ohio
Wellington is a location in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It is a safe camp and community inhabited by survivors in the zombie apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Wellington was a small village located in Lorain County, Ohio, just by the intersection of State Routes 18 and 58. According to Wikipedia, it was founded in 1818, has an area of 3.89 square miles and a population of around 4,800 people. It is also very close to, albeit not directly by the shores of Lake Erie. It has a generally cold climate, which temperature can get exceptionally low in winter. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Wellington is first mentioned by Christa while tending a fire with Clementine in the forest. Two years after the events of "No Time Left", Wellington was decided as their next destination for safety, until they got ambushed by a group of bandits and ended up getting separated from each other. "A House Divided" Wellington is mentioned again by Kenny during a discussion with Clementine, Luke and Nick at the Moonstar Lodge. Same as Christa and Clementine, Kenny and his group also had the intention of moving on towards Wellington for the winter, because it is said to have fresh water, lots of land, and walkers move slower in the cold. "Amid The Ruins" Wellington gets another mention by Kenny, saying that it is the group's best bet and that it will be their next destination. "No Going Back" If Clementine chooses to spare Kenny, the pair eventually reaches Wellington, where they are greeted by a woman named Edith. She informs them that their community is currently not accepting new members since it is overpopulated, gives them a bag of supplies and tells them to check back in a few months. Kenny then begs her to let just Clementine and AJ in, and even offers to leave the supplies. Edith agrees to this after conferring with some other unseen inhabitants, and Clementine then has to choose whether to accept the offer or stay with Kenny. If she accepts, Kenny walks off with the supplies while Edith lets Clementine and AJ into the wall. If she decides to stay with Kenny, Edith gives them an extra bag and tells them to check back in a month or two Season 3 if you stayed in wellington it will be attacked by a group of survivors and everyone member of the wellington community is killed and clementine,edith and AJ escape but edith is killed before she could make it to the woods. Inhabitants Survivors *Edith - Gate guard who lives in Wellington. (Formerly) *Clementine - Child who entered Wellington. (Determinant) (Formerly) *Alvin Jr. - Infant who entered Wellington. (Determinant) (Formerly) *Hundred of unnamed survivors. (Assumed) Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Season 3 ( Video Game) Gallery NGB Wellington Arrival.png NGB Far Enough.png NGB Drop Your Weapons.png NGB Welcome To Wellington.png NGB Door Open.png NGB Into Wellington.png [[Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Safe Zones